The present invention relates to a technology that is effectively applied to, for example, a resin-sealed type semiconductor device that a die pad is exposed from a sealing body and a manufacturing method for the semiconductor device.
In each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-165777 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-252318, a semiconductor device having a die pad that a semiconductor chip is mounted on and the die pad is exposed from a back surface of a sealing body is disclosed.
In Abstract of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-165777, there is disclosed a technology for arranging a bus bar 1d such that a space between an inner lead 1a and the bus bar 1d becomes at least a space between the bus bar 1d and a mounting surface 3b of a sealing body 3 for the purpose of exposing the die pad from the sealing body.
In Abstract of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-252318, there is disclosed a technology for providing anchor arms 22 and 22A and anchor and press arms 23, 23A, 24 and 24A that extend from positions on a circumferential edge of a stage 2 obliquely upward for the purpose of preventing the stage from peeling off a resin package body.